Levicienta
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Levicienta es un joven muy enano -perdón- guapo, que vive con el psicópata de su tío y sus dos hermanastras. Un día el rey organiza un baile con todos los jóvenes casaderos del reino, donde Levicienta va clandestinamente y conoce a la princesa. Bailan juntos toda noche, y los demás es historia. O eso era lo que creíamos. [CRACK, malas palabras por doquier, y posible ooc.]


® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La Cenicienta es producto de la tradición oral, vayan a saber ustedes quien fue su creador original…

Para los despistados que no leyeron el summary:

 **ADVERTENCIA** : CRACK, malas palabras por doquier, y posible ooc.

* * *

 _Para los chicos del foro Cuartel General de Trost ¡los hamo! ¡sí, con h!_

 _ **Levicienta**_

* * *

Érase una vez un joven muy enano, _perdón_ , guapo, que era huérfano y vivía con su tío y sus hermanastras. Él era el único que hacía los quehaceres de la casa porque estaba obsesionado con la limpieza, —¡perdón!— porque sus hermanastras no levantaban ni un dedo en la casa y a él no le gustaba la suciedad (porque estaba obsesionado con la limpieza). Siempre llevaba un pañuelo blanco en el cuello y tenía una cara de amargado que daba un miedo de los cojones. Sus hermanastras le llamaban "Levicienta", en referencia al cuento de una joven doncella que tenían de chacha en su propia casa y que desconocía las leyes de protección a menores.

Todos en el pueblo le tenían un miedo profundo y sin igual. Es decir, con esa pinta de matón y cara de haberse chupado un limón, cualquiera se asustaría… El único que no le tenía miedo era su tío, el tío Kenny alias "te saco la navaja", quien se decía que tenía como pasatiempo rajar gargantas ajenas y entrar a los bares posando como todo un buen vaquero.

Un día, el rey de aquel lugar decidió organizar un gran baile con alcohol, juegos de azar (y mujerzuelas). La intención era convocar a todos los jóvenes para que conocieran a su hija, la bella princesa Rosemarina Petra Isabel Rapunzel Ariel Tianna Elsa Mérida Margarita Historia Camila Ral del Sagrado Corazón de León Reiss Ackerman Isayama de la Santísima Trinidad. Se decía que la princesa era tan blanca como la nieve, con labios tan rojos como la sangre, y cabello tan dorado como el sol (otras versiones decían que era negro como el azabache), y que además era extremadamente hermosa. Tanto que tuvieron que esconderla en una torre tan alta como el titán pollo frito para que nadie se sintiera tentado por su belleza y la secuestrara. Una versión extraoficial de nuestro corresponsal de la agencia de noticias Belk afirmó que su padre usaba el cabello de la joven como cuerda para acceder a la torre, pero hasta ahora no se han encontrado pruebas que respalden tal cosa.

Se enviaron invitaciones por todo el reino, animándoles a asistir al baile. Levicienta no quería ir porque según él los bailes eran eventos estúpidos y aburridos, creados por cerdos opulentos y estúpidos para mostrar su poderío y controlar a las masas. Además de que habría mucha gente y a él no le gustaban los lugares atestados de personas, apenas el pobre soportaba tener que vivir con sus dos hermanastras y el psicópata de su tío. Las hermanastras, por el contrario, deseaban desde lo más profundo de sus corazones que el enano antisocial y amargado de su hermanastro fuera al baile, quizá la princesa se fijara en él y así se casarían y ellas heredarían mucha plata. Era un pensamiento bastante alocado, porque a sus treinta y tantos años Levicienta era un _forever_ _alone_ solterón que nunca había tenido novia (y como iba a tenerla si con esa mirada de "voy a matarte" espantaba a todas las chicas).

Pero en fin, ellas tenían esperanza y eso era lo que importaba. En los días previos al gran baile estuvieron cuchicheando todo el tiempo sobre ello, planeando como convencer a Levicienta de ir, y paseándose por las boutiques más caras de la ciudad para conseguirle un buen traje. Sin embargo, por más que le rogaron y por más elegante y "rompe-ovarios" que le hiciera ver el traje, Levicienta se negó a ir.

—¡Es imposible! —se quejó Isabel, dejándose caer en una silla.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo Farlana, igualmente agotada.

—Oh —sollozaron al unísono— ¿y ahora, quién podrá defendernos?

—¡Yo! —respondió otra voz de sabrá Dios donde.

—¡El hado mágico! —exclamaron Isabel y Farlana, recuperando la energía y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¡No contaban con mi astucia! —replicó el hado madrino— ¡síganme los legionarios!

—Hado mágico, necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo Isabel—. Nuestro hermanastro no quiere ir al baile.

—Sí —continuó Farlana—, lo hemos intentado todo, pero no quiere ir. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—Por supuesto —afirmó el hado mágico con su voz grave, sensual y masculina—, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Lucharé y seguiré luchando por el bien de Levicienta, hasta el último eco de mi alma. No me rendiré hasta haber logrado nuestro propósito, lucharemos y venceremos así tengamos que derramar nuestra sangre en el camino, ¡entreguen sus corazones!

Conmovidas profundamente por el discurso, con lágrimas en los ojos, Isabel y Farlana llevaron sus puños al pecho, y exclamaron un sonoro ¡sí, señor!

Bien, la parte más difícil —convocar al hado mágico— estaba hecha. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar a Levicienta y convencerle de que fuera al baile.

—Pero Levicienta, si vas al baile podrás conocer a la princesa —dijo Farlana.

—No me interesa —se negó el aludido, mientras limpiaba una ventana.

—He escuchado que es muy guapa —intervino Isabel, asomándose por el cristal de la ventana.

—Ya he dicho que no iré.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Farlana.

Levicienta estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Se llevó la mano a la frente, en gesto de exasperación. Si no fuera porque quitar las manchas de sangre es jodidamente difícil, ya las habría matado.

—No me da la puta gana.

Imperceptible para Levicienta (que ahora estaba de espaldas barriendo), Farlana dejó caer los hombros en gesto derrotado, haciéndole ver al hado mágico la situación. Este asintió con esa expresión paciente de estratega, y le hizo señas a las hermanastras para que le dejaran a solas con el enano. Obedeciendo la orden, las hermanastras se alejaron del sitio, y se escondieron en un armario a ver cómo iba la cosa.

—Entonces tú debes ser Levicienta —inició el hado mágico aproximándose hasta el aludido.

—¿Y tú quién coño eres? —replicó el otro no muy contento de que un tipo con cejas gigantes se hubiera infiltrado en su casa.

—Soy tu hado mágico, y he venido a ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda —se negó Levicienta, girándose de forma aterradoramente lenta hacia el hado mágico.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas —respondió el hado mágico sin inmutarse, sin un solo pelo de sus cejas fuera de lugar, apuntándole con su varita—. Pero yo soy el único que puede ayudarte en esta situación. Tienes dos opciones, o vas a ese baile y te ganas todo un set de limpieza nuevo de paquete, o te quedas sin más que un cepillo dental. Tu elección.

Levicienta sopesó sus opciones por un momento (y cabe decir que no estaba para nada feliz por la perspectiva que ofrecía el negarse). En su interior prometió muerte y dolor para el hado mágico en cuanto todo terminara, y con cara de perro rabioso hizo su elección.

—Está bien, iré a ese maldito baile.

El hado mágico asintió complacido, y dándole la mano a Levicienta, le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Por su parte, apiñados dentro del armario, Isabel y Farlana casi se caen de la impresión. Contentas con su logro, chocaron las palmas y sonrieron con alegría.

—Bien, ahora que has aceptado, debes conocer las reglas.

Y una mierda, ¿había reglas también? Levicienta bufó con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos, pero prestó atención a lo que decía el hado mágico.

—Mi poder sólo aguantará hasta la medianoche. Después de eso estarás por tu cuenta, solo y sin refuerzos. Ah, y no podrás recargar el gas.

—Pero voy a necesitarlo —intervino Levicienta.

—Tendrás que arreglártelas sin él —recalcó el hado mágico muy serio.

—Bien, confiaré esta vez en tu decisión —aceptó Levicienta.

—Algo más, no puedes maldecir.

—Tiene que ser una puta broma —contestó Levi frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo no iba a poder maldecir? Las malas palabras eran su pan de cada día, la mantequilla de su tostada, el agua de su té, el pañuelo de su cuello. Pedirle que no maldijera era una osadía, una trasgresión, una blasfemia. Nadie le decía a Levicienta que no maldijera (no, en serio, se decía que la última persona a la que se vio pidiéndole tal cosa desapareció y nunca más se le volvió a ver).

—No es una broma, Levicienta. Tendrás que vivir sin maldecir por unas horas.

Levicienta chasqueó la lengua, tendría que hacerlo.

—Bien, "hado mágico". No diré una sola mala palabra en toda la maldita noche.

—Bien —asintió el hado mágico—. Aclarado todo, comencemos.

El hado mágico alzó su varita, listo para hacer su magia. Levicienta permaneció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando que la magia comenzara. No era que le emocionara ni nada, sinceramente lo único que quería zanjar el asunto de una puñetera vez.

—¿Listo? —Levicienta rodó los ojos— ¡tatakae, tatakae, tatakae!

Dicho esto, una humareda blanca-grisácea cubrió a Levicienta, y cuando se disipó, Levicienta ya no llevaba un mandil y una cachucha en la cabeza, sino que estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos, camisa gris, chaqueta marrón y capa verde. Su acostumbrado pañuelo en el cuello le acompañaba como siempre, pero este era nuevo y deslumbraba de lo blanco que era. También tenía puestas las correas de un equipo de maniobras, y los tanques de gas y caja de cuchillas estaban ensamblados en sus respectivos lugares.

Isabel y Farlana salieron del closet, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¡Hermanastro! —exclamó Isabel aproximándose hacia él— ¡te ves estupendo!

Levicienta se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, revisando el resultado.

—Sí, supongo que sí —aceptó sin más.

—Vas a arrasar con todas las chicas —agregó Farlana, sonriendo levemente.

—¡Seguro que la princesa te escoge a ti! —apuntó Isabel, todavía admirando la belleza sobrenatural de su hermanastro en uniforme y DMT.

—Ejem —carraspeó el hado mágico—, se hace tarde.

Levicienta enfiló a la salida, tomando los mangos del equipo tridimensional.

—Los veré más tarde —se despidió girando el cuello hacia atrás. Isabel lloraba y Farlana iba por el mismo camino.

—¡Adiós hermanastro! —se despidió Isabel agitando la mano y conteniendo sus sollozos con la otra.

—Buena suerte —deseó Farlana, sonriendo.

Levicienta puso en marcha el dispositivo, y saltó al aire frío de la noche.

* * *

El salón de baile estaba bien decorado, los pisos pulidos a más no poder, y cada cosa que tuviera la más mínima aleación de metal relumbraba de lo limpio. A Levicienta empezaba a agradarle aquel lugar.

Cuando llegó ya era tarde, por lo que el baile ya había empezado. Las parejas se habían formado en el centro del gran salón, moviéndose al ritmo de las melodiosas notas del conocido tema "vogel im käfig", que era muy popular por aquel momento. En una esquina estaba un chico pecoso y con cara de bueno bailando con una chica pecosa y pinta de tsundere. No muy lejos de allí había una rubia narizona con un chico alto y delgado que apenas sabía cómo moverse. En otra zona había un rubio alto y fornido intentando acercarse a una linda rubiecita de baja estatura, pero se lo impedía una muchacha alta y pecosa que no se despegaba ni un centímetro de la rubia. Definitivamente esa debía ser la noche de los rubios de ojos azules, porque también se encontraba allí una mujer alta con esa descripción bailando con un tipo exageradamente alto y de bigotes. Por último, y para fastidio de Levicienta, también vio a su vecino Eren y su panda de mocosos: Mikasa alias "Eren, Eren, Eren", Jean el cara de caballo, Armin "cabeza de coco" Arlet, Connie el avatar, Sasha la chica patata, Franz y Hannah, Samuel, Thomas, Mina Carolina; y hasta un bendito perro pulgoso que siempre le daba lata.

Levicienta chasqueó la lengua como tenía por costumbre cuando algo le molestaba (o sea, como chorromil cuatrillones de veces al día), y estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota por lo bajo, pero se acordó del hado mágico y su orden de no maldecir. Así que, en lugar de decir lo que iba a decir, Levicienta maldijo al hado mentalmente y se consoló con la perspectiva de torcerle el cuello cuando todo este asunto terminara.

Como su obligación era únicamente asistir al baile, se alejó de la pista hasta quedar de espaldas a la mesa de botanas. Fue entonces que al dar su último paso escuchó un leve quejido provenir debajo de la mesa. Desconcertado (porque las mesas no hablan ni mucho menos se quejan) se agachó, y al hacerlo descubrió a una chica metida bajo la mesa y sobándose la mano.

Levicienta enarcó una ceja porque no era nada común ver a una muchacha meterse en un sitio como ese en plena parranda.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces metida allí? —le reclamó él, indispuesto a disculparse.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —replicó ella con ironía— Me estoy escondiendo.

Esto solo confundió más a Levicienta, que le devolvió una mirada de "es broma, ¿verdad?".

—Ese tipo de allá —explicó ella señalando a un hombre que se veía confundido como si buscara algo, o más concretamente, a alguien— no ha dejado de molestarme en toda la noche. Así que me escondí aquí, hasta que llegaste tú y me pisaste.

—Es tu culpa —replicó Levicienta sin inmutarse—. Este no es lugar para esconderse.

—No me digas —ironizó ella poniéndose de pie.

Se sacudió el vestido, y estaba a punto de tomar otro rumbo, cuando Levicienta le ofreció un pañuelo. Sorprendida, lo tomó y se limpió la mano con él.

—Gracias —dijo, abandonando la agresividad y usando un tono más amable.

Levicienta sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a apoyarse en la mesa. El tipo que acosaba a la muchacha se perdió de vista, a lo que muchacha suspiró relajada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó de repente, acomodándose a su lado.

—Me dicen Levicienta —respondió sin más, mirando al frente.

—Mi nombre es… Petra —se presentó ella, sonriendo—. ¿De qué distrito eres?

—Haces muchas preguntas —observó él sin variar el tono.

—Sólo es curiosidad —dijo ella, sin perder el ánimo—. Es que eres diferente.

Esto llamó la atención de Levicienta, quien no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, todos los hombres que he conocido no paran de hablar de ellos mismos. Nunca me dejan hablar en realidad, y es bastante aburrido porque no tengo más opción que soportarlos.

Levicienta enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no los ignoras? No estás en la obligación de escucharlos —apuntó él.

—Claro que lo estoy —replicó ella—. Ojalá pudiera irme y no tener que soportar todo esto.

Levicienta estaba confundido.

—¿A qué refieres? No entiendo como una chica como tú estaría obligada a hacer algo que no quiere.

—Pues porque… —fue entonces que la comprensión llegó, y la muchacha supo el porqué de la confusión de su acompañante—. No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

—¿Debería?

—Soy la hija del rey —respondió ella poniéndose frente a él como si eso fuera a ayudarle a reconocerla—, la princesa Rosemarina Petra Isabel Rapunzel Ariel Tianna Elsa Mérida Margarita Historia Camila Ral del Sagrado Corazón de León Reiss Ackerman Isayama de la Santísima Trinidad —fue un milagro que no se quedara sin aire al terminar—. Pero puedes decirme Petra, no tienes qué decir mi nombre completo.

—No tenía intenciones de hacerlo —afirmó Levicienta encogiéndose de hombros.

—No pareces sorprendido —comentó la muchacha.

—Hay pocas cosas que me sorprendan —dijo él.

—¿Tú también has venido al baile por mí? —preguntó de repente, sin mirarlo—. Todos aquí lo están, se espera que encuentre esposo esta noche, pero yo no estoy lista para eso.

Lo último captó la atención de Levicienta.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu padre?

—No puedo, nunca lo entendería.

—Entonces huye.

La idea era simplemente escandalosa.

—¿A dónde iré?

—No lo sé —Levicienta se encogió de hombros—, yo sólo sugerí la idea.

—Lo pensaré —concluyó ella—. Gracias —agregó a modo de despedida—, eres bueno escuchando, Levi.

Esto le tomó por sorpresa por completo, cosa que se reflejó perfectamente en su mirada, y que no pasó desapercibido para la princesa.

—¿No crees que así suena mejor que "Levicienta"? —dijo girando la cabeza hacia atrás para verle, y acto seguido se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

Nadie nunca le había llamado así, toda su vida había vivido con ese apodo, nunca nadie le había llamado de otra forma, mucho menos dado un nombre. Un impulso inexplicable pero imposible de evitar le hizo avanzar hacia adelante y querer detenerla.

—Espera.

Al punto la muchacha se detuvo, girando de vuelta hacia él.

—¿Quieres bailar?

La muchacha sonrió, y asintiendo, regresó hasta él ofreciéndole su mano. Juntos avanzaron hasta la pista, y comenzaron a moverse entre las parejas. Ella era una excelente bailarina, y él también lo hacía de maravilla aunque nunca en su vida había bailado. Parte de la magia del hado mágico, seguramente.

Bailaron juntos toda la noche, pieza tras pieza. Muy poco hablaron en el transcurso de la velada, dejaron que fueran sus pasos los que hablaron por ellos. Todo iba bien, hasta que el reloj dio las doce, resonando en el salón con una estruendosa campanada capaz de sacarte hasta el alma del susto.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Levicienta separándose de su acompañante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, ligeramente preocupada.

—Tengo que irme —le respondió rápidamente, soltándola. Se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y lo dejó en sus manos—. Guárdalo, te ayudará a encontrarme.

Dicho esto, puso en marcha el equipo y salió disparado rompiendo una ventana.

—¿Y cómo coño se supone que esto me va a ayudar a encontrarlo? —masculló la princesa más frustrada y confundida que nunca.

* * *

—¡Hermanastro! —exclamó Isabel cuando le vio llegar.

La ropa y el equipo habían desaparecido, quedándose nuevamente con sus pantalones negros y camiseta gris.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó Farlana ávida de novedades—. ¿Conociste a alguna chica guapa?

Por toda respuesta, Levicienta gruñó algo ininteligible mientras se consolaba internamente con asesinar lenta y dolorosamente al pinche hado mágico que lo metió en esto para luego quitárselo cuando mejor se ponía.

—Uy, pero si está más amargado que de costumbre.

—Y más enano —apuntó Farlana.

—Pero si está igual de enano que siempre —contrarió Isabel—. Es que las botas tenían tacón y por eso se veía más alto.

—Ah, sí debe ser eso.

* * *

Estaba cabreado. Y mucho. Maldito hado mágico de pacotilla…

Los siguientes días Levicienta estuvo más amargado que nunca, según Isabel y Farlana. Les hacía limpiar todo dos veces, y ni siquiera el nuevo set de limpieza que le dio el hado mágico sirvió para animarlo. A Isabel y Farlana no les tomó mucho adivinar lo que pasaba, porque si normalmente Levicienta tenía cara de buldog remojado en vinagre, y ni siquiera los productos nuevos de limpieza le habían hecho sonreír, algo serio estaba pasando. ¿Asuntos del corazón, quizá?

El tío Kenny no le dio mucha importancia, y se fue a rajar gargantas ajenas como acostumbraba. Pero Isabel y Farlana intentaron hablar con Levicienta, y convencerlo de que les dijera de una buena vez por todas qué rayos le pasaba.

—No es asunto de ustedes —les respondió, y volvió a sus quehaceres.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, por lo que Isabel se vio obligada a bajar a la planta principal para abrirla. Para su sorpresa, dos cortesanos del rey estaban presenten. Estaban elegantemente vestidos, y sostenían de los lados un cojín de terciopelo en el que reposaba una caja de cristal, dentro de la cual había una pieza de tela blanca.

—Su majestad la princesa Rosemarina Petra Isabel Rapunzel Ariel Tianna Elsa Mérida Margarita Historia Camila Ral del Sagrado Corazón de León Reiss Ackerman Isayama de la Santísima Trinidad ha ordenado registrar cada casa del reino en busca de un hombre con la siguiente descripción: delgado, cabello negro, pico de viuda, y no más de 1,60 metros de altura. ¿Hay alguien aquí que encaje con esa descripción?

Isabel y Farlana intercambiaron miradas atónitas. Esa descripción le iba como anillo al dedo a su deprimido hermanastro.

—S-sí —Isabel apenas logró asentir y hacerse a un lado para darle paso a los hombres, y mientras Farlana subió a toda velocidad las escaleras para avisar a su hermanastro.

—Abajo te buscan agentes del gobierno —le informó sin aliento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó Levicienta sin perder los nervios.

—No lo sé, ven a ver.

Levicienta dejó lo que hacía y acompañó a Farlana al piso inferior.

—¿Es usted el hombre delgado de cabello negro pico de viuda y que no mide más de 1,60? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

Levicienta enarcó una ceja sin poder creer lo estúpido que era ese tipo.

—No, soy un rubio fornido como un dios griego que mide 1,95 —replicó con evidente sarcasmo.

Farlana le codeó y carraspeó intentando ignorar la descortesía de su hermanastro.

—Aquí está mi hermanastro, ¿para qué lo necesitaban?

—La princesa Rosemarina Petra Isabel Rapunzel Ariel Tianna Elsa Mérida Margarita Historia Camila Ral del Sagrado Corazón de León Reiss Ackerman Isayama de la Santísima Trinidad ha solicitado que cada hombre delgado de cabello negro y pico de viuda que mida no más de 1,60 se pruebe este pañuelo —explicó el paje señaló a la caja de cristal.

Levicienta se encogió de hombros y recibió el trozo de tela. Lo desdobló y se lo llevó al cuello, anudándolo en la nuca. El gesto causó gran impacto en los hombres, quienes no dejaron de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas estúpidas durante el proceso, señalando a Levicienta.

—¿Y ahora qué? —interrogó Levicienta, empezando a cansarse del absurdo asunto.

Apenas conteniendo la sonrisa, ambos pajes salieron de la casa y abrieron la puerta del carruaje en el que habían llegado. Para sorpresa de los presentes, de él se bajó una muchacha bajita y delgada, de cabello largo y rojizo-dorado y grandes ojos miel. Vestía formal, mas no ostentosamente, y una delicada tiara adornaba su cabello como el sol.

—Te encontré —fue lo primero que dijo, sonriendo y entrando a la casa.

Isabel y Farlana se desmayaron allí mismo. ¡Por todos los dioses, la princesa estaba allí!

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Levicienta con auténtica curiosidad.

—Fue muy fácil. Les dije a Eld y Gunter que aquel que se anudara el pañuelo era el hombre que buscábamos. Después de todo nadie más usa los pañuelos así —explicó señalando a su cuello.

—Qué astuta.

—Gracias —respondió ella—. Entonces, ¿vas a venir o no? —señaló al carruaje.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A Invernalia. Escuché que tienen un muro muy alto para escalar con equipos de maniobras.

—Vale.

Se dice que Levicienta y la princesa Rosemarina Petra Isabel Rapunzel Ariel Tianna Elsa Mérida Margarita Historia Camila Ral del Sagrado Corazón de León Reiss Ackerman Isayama de la Santísima Trinidad huyeron juntos a alguna parte donde no pudieran ser encontrados, escalaron muchos muros y compraron productos de limpieza exóticos en el mercado negro, inventaron un nuevo idioma y vivieron felices para siempre, amén. Ah, y domaron a los titanes y le regalaron uno a su buena amiga Hange.

—Tía, tu cuento es muy aburrido.

—¡Pero si me he esforzado mucho en inventarlo!

—Pero es muy largo.

—Vaya, ya nadie aprecia la belleza de la parodia estos días…

—Ya, deja de inventar locuras y deja que Jacques se vaya a dormir.

—¡Está bien, pero la próxima vez que quiera que le cuente un cuento no cuentes conmigo!

—Sí, sí, como digas cuatro ojos.

—Enano gruñón.

* * *

 _No es precisamente uno de mis mejores trabajos pero me divertí escribiéndolo._

Esta parodia nació sin querer de una conversación por pm. La idea vino sola, "Levicienta". Y pues, aquí estamos. Más o menos la idea que he querido dar hacia el final es que es Hange quien está contando la historia. ¿o podría ser yo misma…? *chan chan chaaaaaaaan*

Ya, ignórenme, son las seis am y deliro.

Gracias por haber leído esta cosa, ya el problema con el sistema de reviews fue resuelto, así que ya pueden comentar.

*muere ignorada*

—Fanfiction, 2 de enero del 2016.


End file.
